Need U
Need U is a song by South Korean boy group, Monsta X Lyrics Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, I.M Romanization= nan niga piryohae ojik neoreul wonhae nan niga piryohae baby neo animyeon nan andwae nan niga piryohan geo gatae chinguhante mureobonikka mattae haru dongan nan neoreul mot bwatne ipane gashiga doda jom apeun geo gatae neukkimbuteo neomu dalla neon pyeongbeomhajiga ana jeoldae ullige haji ana geureonikka ije jom angyeo Oh neukkimbuteoga neomu dalla jeoldaero pyeongbeomhajiga ana geunde neon bolsurok myohage deo ppajyeodeureo i sesang eodireul dulleobwado neomanhan yeojan eopseul georago al su isseo baby neoneun only one that I want nan niga piryohae ttan sarameun da uimi eopseo ojik neoreul wonhae geurae neo hanaman gatgo shipeo nan niga piryohae baby eodil bwado you’re so beautiful dagawajwo naege oh naege nareul badajwo nan niga piryohae Beautiful beautiful girl neol gatgo shipeo you’re my precious No joke girl why so serious budamseureobge bojineun marajwo sum an swieodo doenikka nal kkwak anajwo Baby you the only one for me aljana nae modeungeol da all in Oh neukkimbuteoga neomu dalla jeoldaero pyeongbeomhajiga ana geunde neon bolsurok myohage deo ppajyeodeureo i sesang eodireul dulleobwado neomanhan yeojan eopseul georago al su isseo baby neoneun only one that I want nan niga piryohae ttan sarameun da uimi eopseo ojik neoreul wonhae geurae neo hanaman gatgo shipeo nan niga piryohae baby eodil bwado you’re so beautiful dagawajwo naege oh naege nareul badajwo nan niga piryohae gidaril su eopseo ijen meonjeo neoye gyeoteuro galge (wiheomhaji ana girl) eodinga bieotdeon naye binteumeul chaewojwo nareul wanseongshikyeojwo nan niga piryohae ttan sarameun da uimi eopseo ojik neoreul wonhae geurae neo hanaman gatgo shipeo nan niga piryohae baby eodil bwado you’re so beautiful dagawajwo naege oh naege nareul badajwo nan niga piryohae |-| Korean= 난 니가 필요해 오직 너를 원해 난 니가 필요해 baby 너 아니면 난 안돼 난 니가 필요한 거 같애 친구한테 물어보니까 맞대 하루 동안 난 너를 못 봤네 입안에 가시가 돋아 좀 아픈 거 같애 느낌부터 너무 달라 넌 평범하지가 않아 절대 울리게 하지 않아 그러니까 이제 좀 안겨 Oh 느낌부터가 너무 달라 절대로 평범하지가 않아 근데 넌 볼수록 묘하게 더 빠져들어 이 세상 어디를 둘러봐도 너만한 여잔 없을 거라고 알 수 있어 baby 너는 only one that I want 난 니가 필요해 딴 사람은 다 의미 없어 오직 너를 원해 그래 너 하나만 갖고 싶어 난 니가 필요해 baby 어딜 봐도 you’re so beautiful 다가와줘 내게 oh 내게 나를 받아줘 난 니가 필요해 Beautiful beautiful girl 널 갖고 싶어 you’re my precious No joke girl why so serious 부담스럽게 보지는 말아줘 숨 안 쉬어도 되니까 날 꽉 안아줘 Baby you the only one for me 알잖아 내 모든걸 다 all in Oh 느낌부터가 너무 달라 절대로 평범하지가 않아 근데 넌 볼수록 묘하게 더 빠져들어 이 세상 어디를 둘러봐도 너만한 여잔 없을 거라고 알 수 있어 baby 너는 only one that I want 난 니가 필요해 딴 사람은 다 의미 없어 오직 너를 원해 그래 너 하나만 갖고 싶어 난 니가 필요해 baby 어딜 봐도 you’re so beautiful 다가와줘 내게 oh 내게 나를 받아줘 난 니가 필요해 기다릴 수 없어 이? 먼저 너의 곁으로 갈게 (위험하지 않아 girl) 어딘가 비었던 나의 빈틈을 채워줘 나를 완성시켜줘 난 니가 필요해 딴 사람은 다 의미 없어 오직 너를 원해 그래 너 하나만 갖고 싶어 난 니가 필요해 baby 어딜 봐도 you’re so beautiful 다가와줘 내게 oh 내게 나를 받아줘 난 니가 필요해 |-| English= I need you I only want you I need you baby I can’t if it’s not you I think I need you I asked my friends and they said I’m right I haven’t seen you for a whole day Thorns appear in my mouth, it hurts a little You’re different You’re not ordinary I won’t ever make you cry So please come into my arms now You’re different You’re not ordinary The more I see you Strangely, the more I fall for you Wherever I look in this world There’s no girl like you I know baby You’re the only one that I want I need you Other people are meaningless to me I only want you I only want you alone I need you baby Wherever I look, you’re so beautiful Come to me, accept me I need you Beautiful beautiful girl I want you, you’re my precious No joke girl why so serious Don’t feel too pressured I don’t have to breathe so hug me tight Baby you the only one for me You know that I’m all in You’re different You’re not ordinary The more I see you Strangely, the more I fall for you Wherever I look in this world There’s no girl like you I know baby You’re the only one that I want I need you Other people are meaningless to me I only want you I only want you alone I need you baby Wherever I look, you’re so beautiful Come to me, accept me I need you I can’t wait I’ll go to you first (I’m not dangerous, girl) Fill up my empty spots Complete me I need you Other people are meaningless to me I only want you I only want you alone I need you baby Wherever I look, you’re so beautiful Come to me, accept me I need you Category:Songs Category:The Clan Pt. 2.5: The Final Chapter Videos